A University Love Affair
by steam.milk
Summary: Now a student attending the University of Tokyo, Makoto learns of his girlfriend's secret fantasy. Is Kou in over her head when she tries to take on two swimmers at the same time? MakoKouHaru HARDCORE LEMONS. Proceed with caution.
1. Chapter 1

This fic contains adult situations and should only be for those able to handle mature content. And I mean _really mature content._ Proceed with caution.

* * *

><p>The first time Makoto caught his girl checking out another guy, he had simply dismissed it. Kou had been nothing but completely loyal to him ever since they had become entangled in a heated, though unexpected whirlwind romance nearly a year ago, and while the desperate need to be constantly together had cooled down a little bit, the sex had only gotten hotter as Kou continued to coax Makoto into being more open to trying new things. He trusted her completely and knew that her being the manager of the swim club at the university meant plenty of sculpted male bodies to ogle. So what if Kou was staring at Haru's arms appreciatively? He knew that once he got her in the bedroom, he would be the only man on her mind.<p>

However, Makoto noticed that the vice captain seemed to be the only man she ever looked at, besides himself of course. Yet, she never acted on it, never flirting or batting her eyes at him when the three of them managed to find time to go out with Nagisa and Rei and catch up on what everyone was up to.

The emeral eyed university student still wasn't bothered much. If she was going to let her eyes wander, he was glad it was towards Haru. They had been best friends since childhood and he knew Haru was reliable and hardly the womanizing type. If he even noticed Kou's admiring glances, he never said anything and Makoto knew he never would. He was his best friend who would put their friendship before a night with the red headed bombshell. If her eyes had been set on Seijuro, Makoto would have had cause to be worried.

However, the orca had been completely taken aback when he had let himself into his apartment after class to find Kou sprawled on the bed completely naked, red hair damp after an apparent shower, with her hand working furiously between her legs. All of this would have been fine except for the name that she was calling as she arched and squirmed atop the messy sheets.

"Haru-senpai…"

Makoto had been too shocked to move as he stood in the doorway, watching his girlfriend masturbate to thoughts of another man. Kou had stopped using that suffix with Makoto long ago as they became more familiar with one another. Even as the anger began to rise in him, the sight of her naked and flushed and moaning evoked arousal as well, making him unsure of how to act. Should he confront her? Or should he pounce on her and fuck her senseless, driving his friend from her mind with every thrust? He was still debating when she did something else that surprised him. Her second hand straying to her breast and beginning to tug at a hardened nipple as she moaned again.

"Mmm, Makoto, Haru-senpai, don't stop!"

So, she was fantasizing about a threesome was she? The new development caused his anger to ebb away. He had, after all, been encouraged to be adventurous in the realm of sex, but this was something he had never considered before. Sure he had wondered what it would be like to have Kou's brunette friend Chigusa come join them every now and again, but never had he thought of having a threesome with another man. While Makoto was completely comfortable with himself and his sexuality, he was not gay or bisexual and wasn't sure how he felt about sharing Kou with another man.

"Makoto…ugh! Mmm…Makoto…"

The sound of his name in breathless, needy tones broke through his contemplation. He would have to think about that later. Right now, he had more important matters to attend to, like making sure that when she reached her peak, it was with him inside her.

He began to walk towards her, shedding clothes as he went and the sound of rustling fabric finally alerted her to his presence.

Wide eyed she whipped her hand away from her heated sex and closed her spread thighs, even though it was far too late to cover up what she had been doing.

"Makoto! I thought you would be getting home later!" she gasped as he advanced on her, pausing only to slide his pants down his legs, leaving him only in a pair of green boxer briefs which she had to admit was quite an appetizing sight.

"Hey, don't stop on my account." Makoto chuckled, his voice lower and rougher than normal.

He sunk to the bed and crawled atop her, his hand closing around her wrist and brought it back to the apex of her thighs in a silent order to keep touching herself.

"I-I thought you would be home later." She stuttered, unsure of just how long he had been standing there and what he had heard as he planted a hand by her head to support his weight.

"Obviously." Makoto chuckled. "But lucky for you, I'm home now because instead of just moaning my name, I'll make sure you'll scream it."

As he dipped his head to kiss her, his hand closed over the one at her sex, forcing her to sink a finger deep inside herself and greedy swallowed the ensuing moan with hungry lips.

Just as he had predicted, she spent the rest of the night crying out his name in ecstasy and he doubted that his raven haired friend even crossed her mind at all.

The next morning he awoke to the bathroom door opening and Kou exiting the steam filled room with a towel wrapped around her. No doubt she was getting ready for her first class at the university as she made her way over to the closet that was twice as big as the one back home.

He turned on his side and propped himself up on his elbow as he watched her pull out a blouse and a pair of jeans, complete with the pale pink blazer. His mouth quirked into a smirk as she let the towel drop from her body and let his eyes rove over her naked form as she went to her dresser to retrieve a pair of panties from the top drawer.

"Good morning." She smiled over her shoulder, aware that he was awake without him saying a word. She was greeted with the sight of him watching her from her bed, the sheets hanging dangerously low on his hips, exposing his deliciously sculpted torso. His normally unruly hair was even more disheveled and seemed to only add to his sex appeal. It really was unfair that he looked so devastatingly good with bed head.

"Morning."

She stretched leisurely with her arms over her head before bending over to step into a lacey pink thong. Her movements were too slow to be anything but a deliberate tease but he wasn't complaining. There was no sight in the world he would rather wake up to than her glorious naked body.

As she slipped the miniscule piece of cloth up her legs, covering the trim patch of ruby curls over her mound he murmured, "If you really want to have a threesome that badly, you just could have asked me."

He chuckled when the clothes in her hands fell to the flow and she slowly turned to face him with her mouth agape.

"Y-You mean you…"

"Heard you moaning Haru's name last night? Yes." Makoto finished, his smirk betraying his amusement at her reaction. "I didn't know you were into threesomes _Gou_."

"Well, I've never exactly had one." Kou mumbled, raking a hand through shower damp locks. "I just thought you would be mad if I asked you about it. I didn't want you to think that you weren't enough to satisfy me."

"I'm not mad." Makoto said, crooking a finger at her and beckoning her over and she obeyed, coming to him with a slow sway of her hips. "We both agreed to be more adventurous in bed. Getting upset over this would be hypocritical."

Kou climbed atop him as he rolled onto his back, the sheets over his waist and her skimpy panties the only things that separated their naked bodies.

She planted her hands on his chest and leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss that was slow and sexy and was dangerously close to turning heated and making her very late for school.

The red head pulled away before she became too caught up to stop herself, moving a hand to trace his lips as she gazed into droopy, emerald eyes.

"I love you." She said simply, knowing few men would be so understanding of her secret fantasy.

"And I love you." He answered, his hands coming up to rest lightly on her hips, his fingers ghosting over silky skin.

After a moment of comfortable silence, he added, "So when do you want to invite him over?'

"Invite who over?" she asked, brushing a stray strand of brown hair from his eyes.

"Haru. When do you want to seduce him?" Makoto asked naturally, as if he hadn't just asked when his girlfriend wanted to bring another guy into their bed.

"You mean you're ok with it?" she gasped, hardly able to believe what she was hearing.

The boy shrugged. "Why not? He's someone I know well and trust. I've never had a threesome with another man before either and I'm willing to try anything once."

Kou's ruby eyes practically glittered with excitement at the thought of being trapped between two able bodied men. No doubt have they become something of perverts since they started dating each other.

"Well," she said thoughtfully. "Christmas is coming up and I doubt he has plans. We wouldn't want him spending it alone would we?"

"No," he smirked knowingly. "We wouldn't."

The Matsuoka giggled mirthfully before pausing as a thought occurred to her.

"Makoto, you just said you had never had a threesome with another man before. Does that mean you've been with two women?"

His tone was mischievous as he answered.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"You have?" Kou gasped, pretending to be scandalized. "With who? I can't believe it!" She pretended to be angry, fisting her hands and beating his chest playfully, unaware that her actions made her breast bounce a little too enticingly.

Suddenly, she found herself on her back with Makoto hovering over her, his fingers slipping under the elastic of her underwear and pulling them away.

"Makoto!" she squealed. "We can't do this now! I'm going to be late!"

"You have time for a quickie if you have time listening to stories about threesomes." He answered, hooking a toned leg over his shoulder as he began to descend her body.

"But Makoto, we—oooh!"

Her hands instantly fisted into brown locks and her hips bucked as she felt the hot slide of his tongue on the bundle of nerves between he legs, signaling that she had already lost the battle. Maybe she would be late just this once…

When Kou returned home from the university that night, she discovered Makoto had taken the liberty of ordering dinner and several steaming cartons lay on the table. She was grateful for the warm food after walking home in the bitter cold. While it hardly ever snowed in Tokyo given it was more inland, the December winds carried a freezing bite and tore right through the jacket she was wearing. She might as well have not worn one at all for she was chilled to the bone the second she stepped through the school doors and onto the street.

Unwinding a scarf from around her neck, she wasted no time in slipping out of her day clothes and pulling on an oversized T-shirt that reached her knees before returning to select a carton of appetizing meat and veggies and went to the couch where he was waiting for her with his own cardboard carton in hand. He wore his glasses and was lounging in simple black pants and a striped shirt.

She sighed in contentment as the hot carton warmed her frozen fingers. The apartment was warm and cozy and curling up next to her boyfriend made it feel even homier.

"How was your day?" he asked as she snuggled up next to him, draping her legs over his lap and making herself at home.

Kou grabbed a large chunk of meat with her chopsticks, popping it into her mouth and chewing thoughtfully before she answered.

"Not bad. The lectures were pretty easy today. My history report is due tomorrow."

She took another monstrous bite and Makoto chuckled.

"So, a fairly uneventful day?" he asked between his own, smaller bites of food.

"Yeah." Kou sighed. "Can't wait till the weekend. You have class tomorrow right?"

Makoto nodded. "Yeah. We can commute together in the morning."

"Mm."

She silenced herself with a mouthful of broccoli and chomped away happily as Makoto ate his food in a much more dignified manner. Mid chew, Kou suddenly remembered something.

"Geshshu I shawm tuday."

Unfortunately the fact that her mouth was stuffed didn't do much for her communication skills. After spewing nothing more than inarticulate sounds and broccoli bits, she decided to quit talking with her mouth full. Somehow the orca remained unfazed and answered calmly, "I don't know Kou. Who did you see today?"

Despite his composed demeanor, the smile on his lips betrayed the fact that he was silently laughing at her and she elbowed him playfully before swallowed the lump of masticated vegetable and tried again.

"Haru was walking through the biology wing today. I happened to pass him in the hall so we talked for a bit."

"Did you ask him over for Christmas?" Makoto asked, fishing a piece of chicken out of his carton.

"Well, no." Kou admitted. "I wasn't really sure how to ask that. I figured, 'hey, wanna have a threesome with me and Makoto?' wasn't the way to go.

The emerald eyed man chuckled lightly beside her. "Hardly."

"It was hard enough acting natural around him because I kept getting mental pictures of him..and you and…no clothes…and…"

"Kou, you are a _pervert_." Makoto said, his tone of voice making it sound like he was stating a well known fact.

She was about to elbow him again but realized it was all too true and sighed in defeat.

"Well, since you're not exactly smooth in that department, I suppose I could help with inviting him over." He mused.

"Good. You know him better than I do anyways." She muttered.

"Of course. The trick is not to let on to what we have planned until he's already here, otherwise he's sure to back out. When you were still in high school, I only remember him picking up a a girl or two of all the times we were assigned together for group projects. Even when we had breaks, he never made dating a top priority. He's not exactly the wild type and probably wouldn't jump at the idea of joining a couple."

"You don't think he's…gay, do you?"

Kou pondered as she dug around her carton looking for any meat she might have missed.

"Haru? No way." Makoto chuckled. "One of the times I did catch him taking a girl home. His room happened to be next to mine when I used to stay at the dorms with him. And judging by the sounds she was making, I have a feeling she left the next morning feeling very satisfied."

Kou froze with her chopsticks suspended half way to her lips, the scrap of meat dangling from them falling back into the carton as her mind conjured up images of what the dolphin just might have done to that lucky woman.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Makoto asked when he saw the dreamy expression on her face. He had known her to be something of a space case when she was younger, particularly during their first swim tournament but she had grown out of it…well, so he had thought.

The red head immediately snapped back to reality, shooting the man beside her a sheepish smile.

"So how exactly do you suggest we ask him over then?"

Makoto seemed to contemplate the question.

"Well, Christmas is three days away, right?"

Kou nodded in response.

"And tomorrow is Friday. Chances are he'll be at his dorm studying or something. If we drop by and find him, we could ask him over then."

"So, simple as that? We just ask him over for Christmas?" Kou asked before biting into a chunk of bell pepper.

"Yeah. However, I need your help to sweeten the deal."

Kou paused in picking up another veggie to look at him, a little wary of what he was about to suggest.

"You have to cook dinner."

Well, his proposition could have been worse but his words still made her groan. Kou wasn't half bad at cooking. In fact, she was rather good at it. However, it wasn't something she really enjoyed doing.

"All of it?" she sighed.

"All of it." Makoto smiled, clearly enjoying the thought of a home cooked meal. "Turkey with all the fixings, side dishes, dessert, you name it."

"Makoto, we can't eat all that."

"I know. That's why we're having Haru over."

His mischievous grin was almost boyish and contrasted with his mature male body.

Kou leaned her head against his shoulder as if the mere thought of cooking made her tired.

"That is going to take me all day." She groaned.

"I'll help you." Makoto said, bringing an arm around her shoulders and giving her a soft squeeze. "And besides, isn't sex with two good looking swimmers enough of a reward for you?"

Kou sighed. He had her there. However, there was one more thing she wanted out of this bargain.

"Fine." She said. "But on one condition."

Makoto raised an eyebrow and waited expectantly for her to continue.

"We get a tree."

Now it was Makoto's turn to groan.

"You only want a tree because I will be the one cutting it down and lugging it back here. Besides, we don't even really celebrate Christmas the way other people do. We already agreed to no gift giving."

"I know." Kou said with a smile. "But I want one. I want to decorate one because I haven't been able to since I moved out of my parent's house. We would always get one every year when I was growing up and I miss it.

"Fine." Makoto sighed. "Well get a Christmas tree, but you have to pick it out. I'm only responsible for cutting it down and carrying home."

Kou let out a gleeful giggle and threw her arms around his neck in a hug, nearly impaling the back of his skull with the chopsticks that were still sticking out of her empty carton.

"Thank you!" she smiled against his neck, nuzzling the skin there until Makoto felt his skin prickle pleasurably.

"You're welcome." Makoto sighed, wondering how the hell he had managed to get talked into this.

The next day was even colder than the last, the bitter wind tearing through Tokyo and causing everyone on the street to seek shelter. However, Kou and Makoto spent most of their days behind classroom walls and out of the terrible weather.

The sky was a brilliant blue, for any clouds were soon swept away by the chaotic winds, and Kou gazed out the window on her break, dreaming of summer days when the sky was that same clear color, but she could feel the warmth of the sun on her face, not the cold sting of winter winds.

Her classes seemed to fly since she was much busier than yesterday and every time things began to slow down, more important things were aaid during the lectures that needed to be jotted down. Kou didn't really mind. She'd rather be busy than bored. Before she knew it, the day was over.

Makoto had already gone home early. So Kou rushed home as well, spurred on by the thought of a warm house and a hot drink and was thankful the apartment was only a few short blocks away. Upon reaching the front door, it took her a moment to slip the key into the lock as her usually steady hand trembled from the cold. When she finally succeeded, she hurried inside and was welcomed by warm air and delicious fragrances and was surprised to see Makoto standing over her stove doing something that looked suspiciously like cooking.

"Hey you." She said, wandering into her kitchen, drawn by the wonderful aroma and sheer curiosity since they usually just order take-out.

"Hey." He answered, smiling slightly when he saw her curious look. "Hungry?"

"Starving." She answered when she saw two pans on the stove, one heating up two grilled cheese sandwiches and the other simmering a creamy red liquid that could only be tomato soup.

"Wow, I'm impressed." Kou smiled, watching Makoto flip the sandwiches to reveal perfectly golden sides.

"Don't be. Grilled cheese isn't exactly difficult and the soup is out of a can."

Kou giggled and positioned herself behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her cheek against his back.

"It doesn't matter. It's exactly what I wanted to eat."

She could hear him chuckle and feel his back vibrate with the sound.

"Is that so?" he asked, his tone obviously amused.

"I didn't know it until I walked in the door but it is." Kou smiled, equally playful.

They stood there a moment in silence, Kou wrapped around him and Makoto enjoying her touch as he finished their meal. When the second side of their sandwiches were as brown as the first, he flipped them onto separate plates and filled coffee mugs with tomato soup. He claimed drinking soup this way was less messy and more functional but Kou never ceased to roll her eyes at him for it. Tonight was no exception.

"We have bowls you know." She said as she took her plate and mug and followed him out to the couch.

"I know." He said simply in a tone that said the apartment could have been filled with bowls but he still would have filled a mug instead.

The subject was instantly dropped when she bit into her sandwich. How long had it been since she had had one of these? She had forgotten just how good they were and continued to eat in silence, placated by the food that was perfect for a cold night in a warm house.

"What time do you want to head over to Haru's?" Makoto said, disturbing the quiet as he sipped soup out of his mug.

"Oh yeah, we're inviting Haru tonight aren't we?" Kou sighed, settling back against the plush couch. "It's so cozy in here, I kinda don't want to leave."

"Well, we don't have to." Makoto chuckled. "But that would mean only one pair of hands on you after Christmas dinner instead of two."

Kou dipped her crust into her soup and sighed again. He was right.

"You excel at persuasion." She smiled. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you are looking forward to this as much as I am."

Makoto shrugged, but his eyes held a glint of mischief.

"I'll finally get to see what you look like from another perspective when you're on the verge of orgasm and you start sinking your nails into anything you can hold on to."

The red head blushed a little as she brought her mostly empty mug to her lips.

"Sorry, I can't help it."

"I know." Makoto said, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her into her lap. "But I never said it was a bad thing."

Makoto took her mug from her hands and placed it on the coffee table nearly spilling Kou on the floor as he leaned forward but he held onto her and redirected his focus to her as he straightened.

"In fact, I think it's rather sexy."

Kou's giggles were silenced as his lips met hers gently, his kiss tender and soft and she let her weight settle against him, her palms pressed to his chest as he tasted the last traces of soup on her lips.

"You never answered my question." He said softly when he pulled away. "What time do you want to leave?"

"Let me shower first, then we can go." She replied, bringing a hand up to wipe away a few stray crumbs from the corner of his mouth.

She went move off his lap and stand but Makoto held her right where she was and she looked at him questioningly.

"Need any help in there?" Makoto smiled, nodding towards the bedroom door where the shower was.

"I don't, but your hair does." Kou replied, noting it was even wilder than usual. He probably hadn't even bothered to brush it today since they had to rush out the door from oversleeping.

That was enough of an invitation for Makoto. Without removing her from his lap, he stood and walked them both into the master bathroom which had a shower barely big enough for the two of them. However, they had managed to make it work numerous times and they would make it work now.

He set her down on the tiled floor and cranked on the hot water, letting it warm up while he stripped off his shirt before turning to divest Kou of her own clothing. She found it amusing that he was more interested in getting her naked than himself but within moments, her shirt, bra, pants, and socks were all gone from her body. Simultaneously they went for the last garment the other was wearing and managed to awkwardly wrestle off their pants and shorts before stumbling into the shower and shutting the door behind them.

Kou found her back pressed against the warmed tiles as Makoto's lips descended once more and she found he still tasted slightly of tomato soup. His hands cupped her breasts and began to knead the soft globes gently and Kou shuddered at the flash of heat that started low in her belly and shot up her spine. He knew her body well and navigated it skillfully and soon she was wet and ready for him, overwhelmed by the need to have the aching emptiness in her filled.

All thoughts of getting clean in the shower disappeared as he pushed into her, hiking a smooth leg over his hip to allow him to sink into her deeper. He immediately began to move in slow, powerful thrusts, the heat building between them having nothing to do with the steaming droplets falling around them. Kou wrapped her arms around his back, clinging to him desperately as he pumped against her.

Through her lust clouded mind, she managed to form the thought that it was a good thing they weren't in a hurry to go anywhere. Knowing Makoto's incredible stamina, the only thing that was going to force them from this shower was the hot water running out.


	2. Chapter 2

So I just realized that I never input what characters were in this story. But don't worry, I fixed the problem.

Proceed with caution.

* * *

><p>Haru was curled up on his sofa, watching Christmas specials. A warm blanket was wrapped around his shoulders, and a warm mug of tea in his hands.<p>

During this time of year, it seemed he was one of the only few inhabitants of the dorm building. He couldn't help but notice how much time he spent in solitude, especially in light of the holiday season when everyone else was turning to friends and family.

It wasn't that he was feeling sorry for himself. He understood the implications of being so far away from home. He himself had decided that he would go to Tokyo with Makoto, and together, they would attend the university. But it did not come into calculation that as soon as Kou had graduated Iwatobi, a budding romance between the red head and his best friend would spring forth. And about half a year after they started dating, they had decided to move in together, leaving Haru all alone.

He let his eyes scan over the junk littering the room. Socks, t-shirts, empty water bottles, and take-out boxes were strewn everywhere. It wasn't that he was a messy person, but the studying and the work and more studying left him occupied for the most part.

Just then, a alcohol commercial came on. A voluptuous woman was marketed, acting sultry and seductive as she downed a beer. Letting the fluid run down the nape of her neck. When exactly was the last time he had been with a woman? It had been quite some time.

The thought of hooking up with a random woman for sex had never sat well with him. It was usually with a girl he knew from class or work, as rare and absurd as that may be. Sex wasn't something he hungered for like a lot of the men his age, still consumed by raging hormones and lust, but the companionship of a woman and the feel of a soft body in his arms was something he had come to miss.

For the time being however, he was content to simply lounge on his couch with the faint bustling of cars outside his window.

Upon walking into the building, Kou and Makoto made their way into the elevator before arriving on the third floor.

The couple waltzed down the end of the hall before rapping lightly on the door.

"Hey Haru," Makoto greeted as the door swung open.

Blue eyes widened as their sights laid upon the unexpected guests. "Makoto. Kou. It's been a while."

The emerald eyed man nodded in agreement as Kou waved over his shoulder, greeting her friend with a genuine smile.

"What have you been up to now that we're on break?" Kou asked as the couple shuffled into the dorm.

"Nothing worth mentioning," Haruka replied.

Kou sighed and shook her head, unable to keep from smiling herself. The fact that the Haruka-senpai then and the Haruka-senpai now, both acted the same made Kou happy. It reminded her that some things never change.

Makoto, without needing permission, went into the kitchen and opened up the fridge, handing Kou a bottle of alcohol. She grimaced at the first sip. It was bittersweet and kicked like a mule, scorching the path from her mouth to her stomach. It was exactly what she needed after working all day and she shot him a thankful smile. He gave her a knowing wink before turning back to his friend.

"So, were you assigned a whole bunch of homework for Christmas or are you actually going to be able to celebrate this year?" Makoto asked before take a swig of some nameless beer.

"It's not like I didn't celebrate in the past." Haru pouted. "I don't have anything due this week."

"Really? That's wonderful!" Kou exclaimed happily, and she would have exchanged devious looks with Makoto if his back hadn't been turned to her.

"I suppose." Haru mused. "Although I wouldn't have minded going back to Iwatobi or somewhere a bit warmer. Tokyo is so bloody cold this time of year."

Kou most definitely agreed with him there.

"So what are your plans for Christmas day?" Makoto asked casually, knowing full well it was more than probable his friend had nothing on his agenda.

Haru shrugged as he filled his now empty mug with beer.

"Well, it's no secret I have no family here, close or otherwise, and most of the people in the dorms are gone. I suppose Christmas will be like any other day, although I will enjoy relaxing somewhere inside, away from the cold."

"You can't spend Christmas all alone!" Kou said, acting as if she were horrified by the very thought. "Come spend it with us!"

"That's very kind of you but I think I'll decline. I wouldn't want to impose on you two. I know that you two don't get to spend enough time together as it is." Kou replied before gulping down the last of the beer, sighing as he felt the alcohol burn settle in the pit of his stomach.

"Oh, come on, we'd love to have you over." Makoto insisted, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. Makoto wasn't usually one for physical contact but he hoped this would convey that he really did want to include his best friend in their festivities.

"Besides," Kou chimed in. "Makoto insisted on a home cooked meal so I'm making everything and it's going to be more than the two of us can eat. You won't be intruding at all."

The emerald eyed boy could practically see his friend's resolve crack a little at the mention of home style cooking. He had been correct in assuming that little trick would be Haru's weakness.

"And I speak from experience when I say she's not half bad at cooking." Makoto added, laughing quietly when Kou playfully punched him in the arm.

"Well…" their unsuspecting victim said, still sounding reluctant.

"Haru-senpai, say you'll come. Pleeeeease?" Kou whined, sticking out her lower lip in what she hoped was an adorable pout and giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

Makoto would have laughed aloud if he hadn't been busy conspiring. Those big ruby eyes could melt even the coldest hearts and he found even he had a hard time saying no when she looked at him like that.

"Just say 'yes' and get it over with." Makoto chuckled. "She won't stop until she gets her way."

Although he didn't say so, the orca happened to know that bit of information from experience as well.

"All right! All right!" Haru laughed, holding up his hands in mock defeat. "You people are relentless. I'll come over for Christmas dinner."

Kou had to fight down the urge to punch a triumphant fist into the air. She raised her bottle to her lips to cover up the smirk that threatened to reveal her less than pure intentions. Makoto had his can of beer to do the same but she still was able to see the same expression flitter over his face, disappearing as quickly as it came. They were lucky Haru was indulging so freely in alcohol tonight, for if his senses hadn't been slightly deadened, he might have picked up on their smug faces.

"So, five o'clock on Christmas?" Makoto asked, making sure to seal the deal.

Haru nodded, tossing his head casually so his bangs wouldn't get in the way. "Five o'clock sounds great."

Kou let her hand creep to her lover's shoulder, giving it a squeeze that conveyed both her gratitude for him agreeing to this and her excitement for future events. Haru didn't know it yet, but this time two days from now, Haru would be sandwiched between them, naked and sweaty, that is, if everything continued to go according to plan. Or perhaps, it would be she who would be caught in the middle. Either option sounded appealing.

The emerald eyed boy placed his own hand over the smaller one on his shoulder, returning the squeeze that wordlessly conveyed her quiet excitement at the prospect of being involved intimately with both of them. Makoto found he was actually eagerly awaiting it as well.

Makoto drained the remains of his drink, switching gears now that he had completed his objective. "Now, have you heard anything from Rei or Nagisa?" he asked the dolphin beside him. "I haven't been able chat with them."

Kou usually hated how night came so early in winter, but tonight, she didn't particularly mind it. Now that she was home and out of the cold, the darkness pressing against the windows only made her feel even cozier, especially since she was here with Makoto.

Earlier that day, she had met him on her lunch break from the university to pick out their tree. They hadn't had to search the forest long, finding a small pine that was the perfect height to fit in their apartment after only ten minutes of looking. After Makoto had chopped it down, he hoisted it over his shoulder as if it had weighed nothing. With a kiss to her lips, they had headed towards the car, where Makoto then dropped her off at school while he headed home. When she had finally arrived back to their apartment sometime later, he had already rearranged the furniture and set up the tree in the corner. He had even gone out and bought some lights for it, a gesture that delighted Kou and warmed her heart, for she knew he wasn't really one for Christmas festivities.

She watched him now, struggling adorably to untangle a length of said lights from the cardboard spool it had been packaged on. A mug of hot cocoa warmed her hands, a treat she seldom indulged in except on cold nights like this, and couldn't help but smile at her senpai.

Makoto huffed softly in irritation. Despite being an able swimmer, it seemed he wasn't quite so competent when it came to electronics. He couldn't figure out how the lights had started out wrapped up so neatly and had somehow ended up in this tangled mess that brute strength alone wouldn't solve. Mustering his patience, he worked the green plastic coated wires out of the chaos until he at last had them laid out in a straight line. When he plugged them in to test them, he was relieved to see that all the lights were in working order. Thank goodness for small favors.

Kou smiled over her mug from her place on their new rug, another discovery Kou had made upon coming home. It was big and thick and she wasn't sure whether it was made of real fur or if it was synthetic but it felt delicious against her bare feet and she guessed that's why Makoto had bought it. Someday, he planned to let her feel the furry texture of it all over her entire body as he pinned her beneath him.

"You know, you're adorable when you try to be a handy man." She said, her tone playful.

Makoto turned to look at her over his shoulder as he pulled the lights from the socket, his lips curled into a sly grin.

"Well, you know I'm good with my hands."

Kou giggled and set her mug down on the worn coffee table behind her before making her way over to him as he rose from the floor to his full height. She reached up to caress his cheek gently. Wordlessly, she leaned in for a kiss and the boy smiled at the discovery that she tasted like chocolate. Even though the touching of their lips was gentle and tender, something burned just under the surface that threatened to distract them from decorating the tree and he pulled away before things got too heated.

Nuzzling her neck, he whispered, "Do you want to help me put up the lights before I decide to help you out of your clothes?"

Makoto giggled again, loving the way his body felt against hers. In all truth, the second option sounded more appealing, but since it had been her idea to get a tree in the first place, she grabbed one end of the multicolored lights while Makoto grabbed the other and proceeded to wrap it around the evergreen, tucking the lights between branches of fragrant needles.

After that, it didn't take long to hang the ornaments she had bought, all fragile looking glass baubles that shimmered in the light. Makoto found he was actually enjoying himself as he decorated the upper half of the tree where Kou couldn't easily reach. She was chatting happily about past Christmases with her family as she searched for the perfect place for the ornament in her hand and he loved her voice and her company, her youthful enthusiasm and the excitement in her eyes. Christmas was a time for friends and family and in the past, Makoto had ignored the holiday completely, for it wasn't a Japanese tradition, but now that he had Kou in his life, he had someone to celebrate with, to be thankful for, and he found that Haru, Nagisa, Rei, and even Rin held bigger places in his life than he would have thought possible.

Kou hung the last ornament and stood back to admire her handy work. Makoto plugged in the lights once more before switching off the lamp that was the only other light source in the room. Instantly, the room was illuminated with color, the lights shining through the transparent glass and tinting them various shades, making them glitter like jewels.

"It's so pretty." Kou breathed, clearly enchanted by the spectacle.

Makoto only smiled and wrapped his arm around her, amused by her childlike love for Christmas but loving her for it just the same.

She managed to retain such a beautiful naivety about her despite the fact that she had seen more than her fair share loss. And yet, in the bedroom, she could be a wild seductress, confident and domineering, succeeding in overpowering him to get her way despite his vast experience. At other times she could act shy, and almost virginal, letting him take the reigns for the evening and pleasure her into oblivion. Her affinity for role playing thrilled him to no end for it was rare to find a woman such as Kou, who appeared to be all the things he needed, wrapped up into one amazing woman. She truly was a gift.

And speaking of gifts…

"Kou, there's something I wanted to give you." Makoto said, breaking away and disappearing into the bedroom before returning with a small box wrapped in pink paper and tied with a bow.

"Makoto, we agreed not to give gifts." She said, trying to reprimand him but clearly delighted by the act.

"Oh believe me, it's as much a gift to myself as it is for you." Makoto said, his smirk turning devious as she tore away the paper to reveal a small white box. She carefully lifted the lid and gasped as she lifted out a pair of sinfully red panties trimmed in white fur, something Santa's little help might wear…if she intended to help him see that being naughty could be far more fun than being nice.

She shifted her eyes from the scrap of satin to the orca giving it to her and saw he was now grinning roguishly and she couldn't help but smile as well.

"Thank you Makoto, I love them." She said, running her fingers over the fluffy white trim.

"There more." He said, gesturing to the box and Kou lifted out a silky length of red ribbon about two inches wide and four feet long.

"What's this for?" she asked, noting it matched her panties perfectly,

"It's the top that goes with them."

If Kou hadn't known Makoto so well, she would have thought he was joking but she knew by the look on his face, though amused as it was, he was serious.

"How the hell am I supposed to wear this?" she asked, holding it to her chest and calculating that it would barely cover her nipples and the surrounding areola, let alone the rest of her breasts.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Makoto smiled knowingly. "I want you to wear this for Haru tomorrow."

"Kou's eyes widened before her expression turned sultry as she figured out his plan.

"You're gift wrapping me for him, aren't you?"

"I can't think of a better way to present such a present." He chuckled, leaning in to kiss her again.

This time, he didn't stop when their tongues began to slide against each other sensually, or when Kou let out a low pleasured sound as he pulled her closer. When they broke apart he could see in the multihued light that her eyes were already hazy with lust.

"Do you want me to try these on?" she panted, knowing that even if she did, they would come right off again.

"No. How about I just unwrap you myself?" Makoto said, plucking the box from her fingers and tossing it on the table next to her mostly empty coffee mug before scooping her up in his arms and heading for the bedroom.

The door shut behind them, leaving their newly decorated tree to shine on brightly, casting soft light on the empty room as the moans originating from the other side of the door continued long into the night.

The sun had already set as Haru made his way up the steps to the couple's apartment and he couldn't remember it ever being so cold or the wind ever blowing so fiercely. He hadn't get this cold and the shrill gusts of wind tore right through him, threatening to rip the bottle of wine he held right from his hand. The red liquid inside was nothing fancy, but he figured it was the least he could do to repay the couple for their generosity to him, inviting him to join them when they could have spent it alone.

Makoto was one lucky guy, finding a woman like Kou. She was beautiful and strong. Ruby hair and equally red eyes was a combination that was seldom seen and the confident way she carried herself made her even more appealing.

Haru shook his head to clear his thoughts. Makoto was his friend and it was wrong to think of his girl that way. They were obviously blissfully happy with each other and sometimes when he was with them, he got the sneaking suspicion that they were just waiting for a moment to be alone so they could pounce on each other. He hoped that wouldn't be the case tonight since he didn't exactly relish the thought of being a third wheel.

Haru realized he had reached the top of the stairs and was just staring at Kou's door and shivering in the cold, lost in his thoughts about the couple. Shaking his head at his own absentmindedness, he rapped on the door lightly and waited for a reply.

A moment later a Makoto opened the door with a smile and welcomed him inside and immediately the raven haired boy was enveloped in warmth and the light and the delicious smells originating from the kitchen where Kou was cooking.

"I'm glad you could make it." The orca said warmly, clapping the dolphin on the back.

"Haru-senpai!" Kou smiled, emerging from the kitchen with a white apron tied over a pale blue sweater and dark pants that hugged her like a second skin. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, especially for something not school related." Haru replied as he offered his kouhai the bottle of wine.

"That's true," Kou laughed, graciously accepting the bottle from him.

"Yeah," Haru sighed.

"Dinner will be a few minutes until dinner is ready so you two can go ahead and sit down."

Makoto sat back with a satisfied sigh, setting down his fork on his plate and surveying the remains of their feast. Kou had really outdone herself, cooking all sorts of traditional western foods, some of which Makoto had never heard of, along with dessert. From the contented look on Haru's face, Makoto could tell their guest had enjoyed the meal as well. Even though Kou claimed she didn't really like cooking, Makoto thought he might try and persuade her to do more of it because he hadn't eaten this well in quite some time.

Dinner had been pleasant, filled with laughter as they reminisced about old times, laughing at old stories of when Nagisa, Rei, Haru, and Makoto had gone to the hot spring in hopes of improving their team dynamics and how Rei had warned Nagisa of the dangers of peeking into the woman's bath. Kou had never heard that part of the story and admitted that if she had caught him peeping, she probably would not have shown any mercy.

"That seems a little unfair Kou." Makoto smiled knowingly. "Considering that when I took you to a hot spring, you were trying to peek into the men's bath the entire time."

Haru fought to choke down a chuckle as Kou promptly turned a shade of pink.

"But that was for different reasons entirely! You had shouted that a frog jumped into the water!"

"I know." Makoto shrugged nonchalantly.

"Makoto," Kou sighed, "You are absolutely impossible."

At this, Haru couldn't contain a hearty laugh and Makoto joined in as well. Soon, even Kou couldn't help it and joined in, laughing until their full bellies began to protest.

Wiping a tear from her eye, Kou got herself back under control.

"All right, who wants to help me do dishes?

All three of them had knuckled down to dish duty and had cleaned the tall stack in a surprisingly short amount of time, although Makoto swore she had gone and dirtied every dish they owned.

With everything clean and the leftovers packed away in the fridge, the three of them settled down on the couch, Kou in the middle and the men at either end, enjoying the festive ambiance of the lighted tree and the howling of the wind outside.

"Haru-senpai…" Kou mused after a moment of silence. "I heard that you've had girlfriends before. I thought that you only had an unhealthy love for water?"

Haru remained silent.

"Aww come on. Do they go to the university?" Kou asked, her voice sugar sweet, and he most definitely noticed it when her hand rubbed over his forearm and she pleaded for him to reveal his secret.

"Sorry, Kou, I can't tell you," Haru replied, his light voice betraying nothing even though inside, he was slightly uncomfortable with the way she had draw so close to him, the way she was touching him. As much as he hated to admit it, he liked what she was doing a little too much and that was the whole problem. Here she was, teasing him innocently and just playing around and he had to get all worked up over it. He really had to get a grip.

Little did he know that little Kou's game was anything but innocent.

The redhead sighed and settled back against the couch, but let her hand linger on his forearm a little longer than necessary.

"That's fine. I'll just get Makoto to tell me." She said, giving Haru a mischievous smile before turning her head to shoot Makoto the same look.

"Hey, don't look at me." The orca said. "You can't pry information from me. That's unfair."

Kou laughed softly in a way that reminded both men she was hardly a little girl anymore and instead a mature and experienced woman.

"That may be Makoto, but I think you know that when I'm the one holding the whip, your tight lips seem to loosen up."

Ok, that was something Kou did not need to hear. The fact that Makoto laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head absently made it pretty apparent he knew exactly what this superficially sweet woman could do with a whip. When the two of them were together, they were usually pretty good about keeping their lovey dovey banter to a minimum so as not to make the people around them uncomfortable. However, every now and then, they seemed to practically exude sex as if they were just waiting for the moment when they could be alone so they could jump all over each other. It seemed they were quickly approaching one of those times, and as much as he was intrigued by the thought of Kou wielding a whip and perhaps a pair of thigh high stiletto boots, now was the time he should be making his escape.

"It's getting late," Haru said, even though it wasn't even past 7:30 yet. "I should be heading home before this full stomach catches up to me and I fall asleep on your sofa. I don't want you to have to put up with me for the whole night."

Makoto wanted to grin at the irony. His friend had no idea how close he had come to the truth.

"Oh don't go, stay a little longer!" she pleaded, instantly touching his arm and leaning in even closer until he could feel the softness of her breast pressing against his bicep. He was about to apologize for his rudeness and high tail it out of there but he made the mistake of looking down at her at seeing those big ruby eyes and pouting lips. Dammit, he couldn't leave when she looked at him like that. How did women even learn to do that? He had no doubts that Kou would be extracting his ex-lovers from Makoto quite easily in the near future. He doubted even his friend who knew how to deal with women quite well could counter that particular attack.

"All right Kou." He relented, forcing his body to relax as her breasts remained mashed against him. "How could I say no to such a gracious hostess?"

Kou's smile immediately brightened.

"Good," she said, obviously pleased with herself for convincing him to stay. "But if you'll excuse me for a moment, all the wine I drank with dinner is catching up to me. I'll be right back. Makoto, don't let him get away." She giggled as she hopped off the couch and flounced into what Haru guessed was the bedroom.

He knew something was off about her behavior, for Kou was never one to be flirty or promiscuous but he guessed her actions could be attributed to the alcohol. She hadn't even had that much to drink, but perhaps she was simply a lightweight.

"You know, you're a lucky man Makoto." He said, after she had left the room and shut the door behind her. "If I had a woman who could cook like that, I doubt I'd be quite so fit."

Makoto chuckled. Even if she did cook every day, the strenuous training and their massive amounts of passionate sex would ensure neither of them would gain much weight. Haru's comment allowed his smirk to show through without being suspicious, but in reality, he was chuckling over his girl's award winning performance. Lounging all over the man next to him had to have gotten him thinking about that body touching him in more intimate ways. Haru was respectful of women, but he was certainly not a saint.

"She doesn't cook very often." The emerald eyed boy admitted. "Perhaps you should come over more and then I can talk her into spending more time in the kitchen. She really enjoys your company."

Haru had to admit, he wouldn't mind hanging out with the two of them a little more often, except he couldn't help but feel like he was intruding. It was obvious that the couple was blissfully happy and so into each other. Wouldn't they rather spend the time alone?

"Thank you Makoto. It does sound rather tempting…"

"Oh, you have no idea how tempting she can be." Makoto cut in, his voice suddenly deeper and perhaps…darker? Haru wasn't sure, perhaps he was imagining things, but then Makoto continued. "But I'm pretty sure she wants to show you…"

Just then the bedroom door opened, making both men turn their heads and what emerged made the dolphin's breath catch in his throat. Maybe Kou had actually needed to use the bathroom, but while she was in there, she apparently found it necessary to strip out of her clothes, wearing instead a pair of scarlet panties that were appropriate holiday wear for a pole dancer and a matching ribbon tied across her breasts. lt looked as if the ribbon was straining against her fleshy curves, barely containing them as she walked towards the couch.

She stopped before him, pushing the coffee table out of her way effortlessly with a nudge from her toe. Oh god what was she doing? Makoto was right here in the room and she was here in front of him, her body beckoning to come and take her. If he had been a smart man he would have teleported himself from the premises immediately but the sight of her seemed not only to steal away his ability to breathe, but to think as well. Her eyes were fixated on him, holding him in place, and though he was usually at least remotely competent when it came to women, the shock of seeing what had once been a headstrong girl dressed up like a vixen from his wildest fantasies had rendered him temporarily mute.

When she finally spoke, her voice was low and sensual and completely un-Kou like. However, Haru couldn't deny that the sound of it danced along his spine, making him tingle in a delicious way that he hadn't experienced for quite some time.

"Merry Christmas Haru-senpai."

Merry Christmas indeed. For when Makoto saw him staring at her like this, it was certain that this Christmas would be the last that this poor shinobi would ever see.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Only a few moments ago, the room had been pleasantly warm, the perfect atmosphere to sit with old friends and chat on a cold Christmas night. Yet somehow, all that had changed in an instant and it was suddenly sweltering and he was anything but comfortable. In less than a minute, everything had changed, and it was all thanks to her and that damn outfit and what she had just said.

"Merry Christmas Haru-senpai."

Any other time, that would have been a perfectly appropriate sentence to come from Kou's mouth, it was Christmas after all. However, Haru doubted he would feel all that merry after Makoto was finished punching through his chest for staring at his girlfriend's tits. It wasn't like he could help it though. The ribbon tied in a big fluffy bow between her breasts was barely covering the explicit bits and the panties she had on practically screamed sex, very festive, Christmasy sex, but sex nonetheless.

What the hell was she doing in that getup anyways? Was she trying to get him killed? Was she taking revenge on him for some sinister crime he didn't know he had committed? After such a long dry spell, seeing a beautiful woman like her in so little clothing, staring at him with deep ruby pools of sultry fire was pure torture. She was taken by one of his highly respected friends, making her a forbidden fruit he wasn't allowed to taste no matter how his mouth watered for her. Seeing her like this, he realized now, more than ever, that he truly desired to sample her flavor.

Makoto leaned over and flicked off the lamp, allowing the room to be lit by the soft glow of the lights on the Christmas tree, and although Haru registered that is was suddenly darker, his mind didn't have room to process it considering the sight that lay before him.

"Are you going to just sit there and stare Haru-senpai?" Kou practically purred, turning her seductress powers up another notch. Her outfit was clearly having the desired effect, however, as transfixed as he was on her body, he made no move to touch her.

"Kou, what are you doing?" Haru finally asked when he was able to organize enough brain cells to form a sentence. His quiet and slightly trembling voice was the only thing that betrayed how shaken up he was by the whole situation.

"Waiting for you to unwrap me of course." Kou replied, her ruby painted lips parting in a sensual smile as she moved to stand in between Haru's parted knees.

"Kou, what are you talking about?" he said, his voice carrying an edge of frustration. Oh sure, he'd love to unwrap her; he just wasn't wiling to get himself castrated over it.

The sapphire eyed boy had been so intent on watching Kou that he hadn't even noticed the shift in the couch cushions as Makoto stood silently. However, when he circled around to stand behind Kou, Haru finally tore his gaze away from the woman before him to focus over her shoulder, meeting Makoto's gaze head on and waiting for whatever sentence Makoto was about to pass. He was prepared to defend himself of course. After all, it wasn't his fault the orca's girl was prancing around in next to nothing. However, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty for the way his eyes had immediately gone to her chest and stayed there.

"Now Haru-chan," Makoto said with a smile, fighting down his mirth at his friend's confused and apprehensive look. "If I went to all this trouble wrapping your gift for you, you had better do as she says and open it."

It took everything in his power that prevented the raven haired man's jaw from dropping at Makoto's words. However, there was an unmistakable lift in his eyebrows that conveyed his surprise.

"Present?" Haru said, not believing his ears. "Makoto, I don't think I follow."

"Well, in actuality," Kou chimed in, her voice still velvety smooth like melted chocolate. "It's sort of a gift to me as well. I've been watching you Haru-senpai."

At this, Kou placed a hand on each of his well muscled thighs, leaning forward so she was eye level with him and giving him an expansive view of the goods she was offering.

"I've been watching you and I realized that there's nothing I would like better than a night trapped between your body and Makoto's. I've wanted to try it for a while and Makoto is ok with it, in fact, I think he's little curious too."

At this, her sexy smile turned cunning as she glanced over her shoulder at her lover who was eyeing her ass hungrily before looking up and nodding to Haru that the orca indeed had his consent.

For a moment, he only sat in silent contemplation, his anxiety mostly gone as he glanced back and forth between Makoto and the scantily clad woman before him.

"So let me get this straight, you two have run out of kinky things to do in the bedroom and now want to invite me in on the action?"

"Oh, I'm sure we could come up with new and exiting things to do," Kou said provocatively, running one hand up his thigh, resting where his leg met his hip. "But I'm a greedy girl and I want two naked swimmers all over me for a night. Give me that gift Haru-senpai, and I will give you myself in return."

Kou's fingers were rubbing enticing little circles in an area dangerously close to his rapidly hardening member, making it very hard to think. He was tempted to rip that bow right off of her and feel that heavenly flesh pressed against his palms and his tongue but he had to know exactly what he was getting himself into.

"Just one night?" he asked.

"Just one night." The two of them answered together.

Makoto could see his friend was teetering on the edge in the dim, multihued light, wanting to grant Kou's wish but not sure if he should get involved.

On impulse, Makoto did something that would make up Haru's mind for sure. Grabbing Kou's hips from behind, he pressed against her abruptly, bumping Kou forward so her lips mashed into Haru's. The brown haired man made a sound of surprise, his lips parting and Kou immediately took advantage of the opportunity, letting her tongue slide inside to plunder his mouth deeply and thoroughly in a kiss that made it clear that she wanted him bad and wanted him now.

At first, Haru was too shocked to respond but he quickly recovered and began to kiss back, timidly at first but then more boldly as his doubts began to melt away. There was none of the bitter taste he had expected from her lipstick, but instead dhe tasted sweet and slightly minty, obviously taking time to brush her teeth while she had slipped into the bedroom to change and the way she slid her tongue along his soon had his blood boiling and his erection throbbing. He let his hands come up to her shoulders to hold her steady as he began to explore her mouth thoroughly, running his tongue over pearly, even teeth and swirling his tongue over her palette.

Kou let of a soft, pleasured sound against his mouth and Haru responded with on of his own. Behind them, Makoto found himself growing hard just by watching his cherry blossom kiss another man and he pulled her hips towards himself slightly and began to grind the proof of his desire against her cloth covered womanhood.

Immediately, Kou's moans against Haru's mouth grew louder as she felt the pressure of Makoto's arousal against her sensitized core. His actions only drove her on to kiss Haru more fervently until her lungs screamed for air and she had to break away.

When their lips parted, the sapphire eyed boy was panting nearly as hard as she and his eyes held the same dark fire of lust in their depths. He was as good as hers now.

"Unwrap me." She said, her voice breathless and needy as she straightened from her bent position. Her nipples had hardened to tiny pebbles and were straining uncomfortably against the crimson ribbon, begging to be freed.

Haru lifted his hand to follow her command but hesitated at the last moment. This would probably be his last chance to turn back since the sight of her breasts in all their glory would no doubt be his undoing.

His fingers lingered, inches from the tail of the silky red bow but Makoto reached from behind, his hand closing over Haru's. Kou moved as well, her hand resting over the other two and together, they moved his fingers to the edges of the soft material, silently communicating that they were in this together and he had no need to hesitate.

When Haru grabbed the ribbon and began to pull, the hands guiding his fell away. The bow pulled free easily, leaving flawless, creamy mounds in its wake.

Makoto smirked at the way Haru's attention was suddenly riveted to the two pale globes. He had had the same reaction when he had seen them for the first time.

Slowly, Haru raised his hands to cup each breast, marveling at how they fit so perfectly into his palms. They were so soft and supple, no doubt just like the rest of her, and he began to massage them gently, enjoying the silky texture of her skin.

Kou hummed in pleasure, arching forward slightly as she offered herself to his wandering hands, placing her own on his shoulders to steady herself.

Makoto still had a grip on her hips and she could feel his hot breath washing over the skin of her neck. He was pressed against her and she loved the feel of him, but the texture of his clothing seemed abnormally rough against her flushed skin. Both men were fully clothed and she was in nothing more than a scrap of satin and fur. Somehow, that didn't seem quite fair to her.

She shuddered as Haru ran his thumbs teasingly over her erect nipples, his caresses increasing her need rather than satiating it. With a surprisingly steady hand, she placed two fingers under his chin and tilted his face up to look at her.

"Don't forget that there's a few gifts of my own that I'd like to unwrap." She smiled.

Haru's mouth quirked into a smirk as she applied a slight pressure under his chin in a silent command for him to stand. At his full height, his chest was eye level with her and she could see his well defined muscles even under the shirt that he wore.

With breathless anticipation, her fingers worked under the hem of the material and she began to inch it up his torso, exposing chiseled abdominals and equally impressive pecs. Haru helped her lift the garment over his head and let it drop to the floor as Kou's hands combed through the downy hairs on his chest and traced the ridges of his stomach muscles, enjoying the feel of hot flesh beneath her fingers.

Before she got carried away, she turned around to face the emerald eyed boy behind her and tugged on his shirt demandingly.

"That goes for you too."

Makoto merely chuckled as she pushed up his shirt to reveal the body she had come to know so well, an expanse or corded and lithe muscle that didn't have the bulk that Haru did but was still equally appetizing.

Makoto's shirt joined Haru's and the floor and before the orca had a chance to react, she was tugging his pants down too, allowing his erect member to spring free.

Kou smirked and wrapped slender fingers around his length, causing her boyfriend to make a low noise in the back of his throat. After being together for so long, she knew exactly the right way to touch him and that fact became very apparent as she began to pump her hand up and down.

"It didn't take much to get you excited did it?" she asked deviously, knowing full well that just the sight of her in the outfit he had given her was enough to get him hard.

"What can I say, you two put on a good show." Makoto said, his voice sounding strained as he fought to keep his act together despite her skilled fingers.

Kou merely giggled and released him, turned to her second lover once more who had been watching her hand working Makoto's cock.

Her fingers strayed to his hip, ticking over the exposed flesh right above his pants and raising goose bumps on his bronzed skin. With one hand, she was able to undo the button above his fly before letting curious fingers stray to his zipper. The sound of metal teeth unmeshing filled the room as she pulled on the tab and was just about to yank down his pants when Makoto's arms encircled her from behind and pulled her away.

"You love to rush things, don't you Kou?" he murmured in her ear, causing delicious chills to run along her spine. "If you don't slow down, this will be over much too soon."

With a gentle tug, he guided her backwards until they were standing on the plush surface of their new rug and when he moved a hand to press on her shoulder, she knew he wanted her to sit and allowed him to ease them both down until she was resting between his spread legs, her back pressed to his chest and his erection pulsing against her rear.

Kou hummed softly at the sensation of the thick, soft fur brushing along her bare skin. She had guessed right in assuming he had bought this rug simply so they could enjoy the blissful feeling of making love on it, and she couldn't help but wonder if he had bought it specifically for this night where the three of them would be together.

Keeping one arm wrapped around her, Makoto turned to his friend whose pants were riding dangerously low on his hips, he chuckled darkly.

"Why don't we let Haru-chan be the one to touch you for a while?"

The dolphin could see Kou was headstrong and domineering, and placating her could be quite a task, but somehow, that made the thought of subduing even more arousing. If Makoto was willing to hold her down while he explored her body at his leisure, who was he to decline the invitation?

"Lay off the -chan."

Makoto flashed a smile.

"Makoto," Kou whined as she struggled half heartedly to get away. "Let me go."

The emerald responded by grabbing her wrists and pinning them behind her back with one hand, knowing that she wasn't really serious about escaping and was probably getting rather turned on by the prospect of being held down and pleasured.

Haru instantly caught on to the game and sunk down in front of her, crawling forward on his hands and knees and noting what a pretty picture she made with her breasts heaving in anticipation and her knees bent and parted with only those festive little panties to cover her.

"So, you've been think about me have you?" he said, his voice deep and soft but still playful. "I'm lucky that Makoto is willing to share you."

Kou met his gaze and swallowed hard at the sight of him moving towards her like a predatory creature, like a starving beast that was about to catch his prey and Kou realized she was actually looking forward to being eaten.

She let her eyes flicker away from twin pools of sapphire to the pair of pants riding so low that a small tuft of trim dark hair was peeking out from between his zipper and she licked her lips at the thought of what the bulge beneath might look like uncovered. Haru noticed the subtle movement of her eyes and chuckled, but made no move to divest himself of the clothing Kou wanted him to lose so badly.

"Makoto, I think you've gone and made quite a pervert out of her." He smirked as Kou continued to writhe in the orca's grip, more out of the need to be touched than the desire to get away.

"I know." Makoto whispered back, making sure his lips brushed the shell of Kou's ear so she could both hear and feel the words. "I think I've created a monster. She's quite the handful."

The red head bit her lip in an innocent display that said she had no idea what her emerald eyed lover was talking about but Haru knew better. He had no doubt that Kou was anything but a wildcat in bed. She was the one who had wanted a threesome with him in the first place hadn't she?

His suspicions were proven correct when the instant he drew within her reach, she hooked a leg around his hips and jerked him forward, crushing him to her with inhuman strength. He hardly had a chance to respond before her lips found his and practically devoured him in a heated kiss. Makoto was right, she did like to rush, something he wouldn't have expected from a woman that was usually so level headed. But then again, she was a year younger than either of them and was still relatively new to the world of sex. She wanted fulfillment and she wanted it immediately but she would have to learn that release was far sweeter after being made to wait for it, and Haru was only too happy to teach her.

Quickly, he took charge with his tongue, decreasing the speed but not the intensity in which he plundered her mouth and sucked on the velvety muscle that was trying to explore everywhere at once. The tiny moans she was making in the back of her throat were delicious, especially as they increased when Makoto joined in by nibbling at a delicate earlobe and letting his teeth graze over the skin of her neck. When Haru ran out of breath, he pulled away long enough to refill his lungs with air before he swiveled his head and dove back in to taste her from another angle, nibbling and sucking her bottom lip until it was swollen.

At last, he could no longer stand the feel of her breasts mashed against his bare chest without giving them his undivided attention. He pulled away to admire her expression and had to suppress a groan at the sight of her all flushed and breathless in the soft light, the colors from the tree casting a rainbow of colors across her face. Her ruby eyes were gazing at him lustily from beneath sooty lashes and her lips parted expectantly as she awaited more ravishing.

"Jesus…" the dolphin breathed, never imagining this once spunky girl could ever look so mature, so sexy, so utterly breathtaking. "…You're so damned beautiful."

"Be careful what you say. It will go to her head." Makoto chuckled before giving the tender skin at the juncture of her shoulder a playful bite. Kou cooed in response before turning her head around as far as she could so she could to capture Makoto's lips this time. It seemed by now she was impervious to her boyfriend's remarks. Either that or she was just so aroused that she didn't care what he said as long as someone kept touching her.

With Kou's mouth occupied once again, Haru took the opportunity to kiss down her collarbone to one of the pert mounds of flesh that had him so enraptured. The flesh was so soft against his lips and he couldn't help but growl in pleasure at the feel of her body against him as he rubbed his cheek over the silky skin. He began to place gentle kisses over the curve, letting his tongue glide over her now and then as his other hand cupped its twin, rubbing gentle circles over the soft globe and causing Kou to moan heatedly against Makoto's mouth.

Kou broke away when the twisting position became uncomfortable, gasping for breath and moaning as Haru continued his gentle ministrations over her breasts but never actually touching her nipples which, by now, were bursting with need. She was whimpering mindlessly, loving the feel of a hard masculine body pressed both to her front and her back and kept one leg hooked around Haru to keep him pulled in close. But despite all this, she still needed more. While her senpai's touches were amazing, they were teasing her more than anything else and the fire in her core was burning hotter with each passing moment. She could feel the dampened fabric of her panties against her and knew she had already soaked them through with her raging need.

"Haru-senpai…" she moaned, not caring if she sounded wanton. "Please…"

Makoto chuckled as he peered over her shoulder, watching the raven haired man drive Kou out of her mind. The noises she was making now were very similar to those he had heard the night he had been assigned to a room next to his and he had no doubt that Haru had used the same trick of drawing out foreplay to near unbearable lengths before bringing his woman to the pinnacle of pleasure. It made for a long night of steamy sex and was a method Makoto had used before, but somehow, he often didn't have the resolve to deny Kou for long and gave in to her pleads, taking them both to ecstasy quickly again and again. However, he knew Haru's personality and guessed he would not be swayed by sobbing pleads and Kou would have to practically beg to get her way if Haru did not feel like granting her immediate release.

In all honesty, that was just fine with him, because the sounds she was making and the way she was squirming against his member were incredible and for the moment he was content to simply watch the erotic show the two of them were putting on.

When Haru did finally take things a step further, the results were immediate. The second he let his nimble tongue lap over the pebbled pink nub, Kou's head fell back against Makoto's chest and a long keening cry fell from her lips as raw pleasure shot down her spine. Her incoherent moans only increased as he drew her nipple into his mouth and began to suck on it softly while his fingers pinched and pulled at the neighboring bud. The leg around him flexed as she tried to bring him closer so she could grind against him and feel the pressure of his erection against her most sensitive spot but he was careful to keep just enough distance between them to deny her such a pleasure.

Kou was like a drug, overwhelming Haru's senses and drawing him in. He was always particularly captivated with women whom he bedded after a long period of no sex, reveling in the sensation of having a soft body beneath him, moaning at his touch, but he couldn't recall any of them being this responsive. He probably had Makoto to thank for that. He could only imagine the things he had done to the innocent little blossom to make her such a sexually charged woman, but at the moment, he was incredibly grateful for it because the way she was moaning his name was one of the sexiest things he had ever heard.

He sucked her swollen nipple a final time before releasing it and moving to give its twin the same attention, scraping his teeth over the sensitive flesh and tugging on it gently. He smiled against her skin as she arched against him, pushing more of the soft curve against his lips. His hands found purchase at her waist as he held her steady and stilled her bucking hips, earning frustrated groans along with the pleasured ones.

Makoto allowed a hand to sneak in and take over the breast that Haru had just abandoned, rubbing his fingers over the dampened flesh and smirking against her neck when his name passed her lips in a reverent moan.

He could feel her hands flexing in his grip as she fought to process the sensations being wrought upon her, but despite all the attention she was currently getting, she managed to pant breathlessly for more.

Kou longed to sink her hands in to the Haru's soft raven hair and push his head down to where she needed him the most, but no matter how she wriggled, Makoto's grip on her didn't decrease and she hardly had the brain capacity at the moment to launch a tactical plan to free herself. Her body was weak and shaky thanks to her lovers' skilled hands and mouths and she was left with little choice but to endure the sweet torture until it suited them to explore her body further.

However, there were other ways to encourage him besides brute strength, although she was doubtful it would be successful. She couldn't see Haru as a man who was vulnerable to womanly wiles. He could be stoic, calm, and hardly seemed the type to cave in at her requests. But as she looked down at him, watching his tongue flick over a hardened nipple and making her shiver, she realized she really couldn't compare the man here with her now to the man that had been her senpai for the longest time. All people were different behind closed doors when they finally let their guard drop. Makoto had already shown her that.

"S-Senpai," she whimpered, trying to keep her voice steady. The man in question opened his eyes and looked up at her but continued sucking at her breast as she spoke, making it even harder for her to concentrate. "You haven't unwrapped all of me yet. Don't you want to see the rest of your gift?"

She tried to pout but her plans were foiled when Makoto began rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, causing her to collapse back against him with a soft cry, her eyes drifting closed as a new set of sparks shot through her nerve endings.

Haru finally released her nipple, with a soft, wet pop, leaving swollen and reddened flesh in his wake as he drew closer to her face.

"I was going to save the best part for last." He rasped sensually and Kou had to choke back the urge to moan just by the way he was looking at her. His sapphire eyes were like pits of the deep sea, threatening to drown her with desire. She bit her lip to keep it from trembling, for the pulsing need in her core was nearly painful now, but the action had the unexpected effect of making Haru let out the very sound she had been trying to keep in.

He cupped her cheek in one hand and let his thumb brush over her slightly swollen lip, coaxing her to let it slide free of her teeth. When she did, he leaned over to kiss her gently as a hand that had been on her hip slid down to her inner thigh to trace the edge of her panties. He was a little surprised to find that she was completely soaked, and her fluids were beginning to run down her thighs, telling him that she was more than ready to move on. He let one finger trace her cleft with a feather light touch and was rewarded with another moan against him mouth and the feel of her shivering against him.

He heard Makoto chuckle and figured he was probably watching the both of them kiss.

"You've gotten her quite worked up." He murmured as Haru continued to gently explore Kou's mouth in a way that was sweeter and more gentle than his previous ministrations which were fiery and demanding. "If you don't satisfy her soon, I can't be held responsible if she decides to break free and pounce on you."

Makoto remembered the night where that particular event had occurred quite well. He had tied Kou down and was teasing her mercilessly, much like Haru was doing now, and finally Kou had decide enough was enough, summoning her strength to break her bonds and launching herself at Makoto with such force that both of them had toppled off the bed. The fall hadn't even slowed her down as she pushed him onto his back and straddled him, sliding him into her hot core before he could even catch his breath. She had spent the remainder of the night riding him like an animal right there on the ground and had had to heal the angry black bruises on her knees from the wooden floor the next day. He wasn't saying it had been a bad thing, he just wasn't sure if Haru was prepared to face Kou in such a state.

With a final nibble to her bottom lip, Haru ended the kiss but kept their faces close, mouth a hair's breath from hers.

"You want me to touch you here, don't you?" he whispered, letting his finger ghost over the crotch of her soaked panties once more.

"Yes!" Kou answered immediately, tilting her pelvis upwards to meet his finger eagerly.

Haru laughed quietly at her apparent enthusiasm but the sound was good natured, not cruel or jeering.

"Well, Makoto says you'll go wild if I don't, but I think you'll go berserk if I do." He chuckled, pulling away slightly to glance at the emerald eyed boy over the redhead's shoulder.

The orca was looking rather amused by the scene unfolding before him. He had always enjoyed giving Kou a hard time. Getting her exasperated and flustered was a favorite past time, and besides, she was so damn pretty when she was annoyed, and feeling her trembling in his arms with barely contained desire while Haru pushed her to her limits was turning out to be even more fun than he had anticipated.

"Just touch me already!" Kou moaned, eyes closed in an expression crossed between pain and pleasure. "I don't think I can take any more teasing. I feel like I'm going to burn up!"

Haru chuckled again, pleased by her answer and the way she couldn't speak without panting as she struggled to suck ragged breathes into her lungs.

"Alright, but you're going to have to let me go." Haru said, motioning to the leg still wrapped securely around him. He couldn't exactly maneuver while being held against her so closely.

Reluctantly, Kou released him and prayed he would start teasing her all over again.

"Makoto, would you like to assist me?" the dolphin asked, not wanting to hog the red haired woman all to himself when he had been invited so graciously to join the couple.

The orca shook his head.

"Help yourself." He smirked as the hand on her breast continuing to massage the warm globe. "I'm enjoying the show."

Haru didn't know Makoyo was into voyeurism, but then again, that wasn't exactly something that you asked another man, but if he was content with letting him do all the work, then that was fine. He was immensely enjoying pleasuring Kou and he had only just begun and was in no hurry to finish either.

He began to kiss leisurely down Kou's body, pressing his lips into the valley between her breasts and letting his tongue dip and swirl inside her navel before finally reaching the edge of her fur trimmed panties. The scent of her arousal was already strong, filling the air with her musky sweet aroma and he could hardly wait to see if she tasted as good as she smelled.

He was on his belly now, laid out in front of her and much to her dismay, was still wearing his pants. However, she quickly forgot about that detail when she watched him hook his fingers under her waistband and begin to pull them over her hips and down her shapely legs.

At that he tossed the garment away, he was at last granted the sight of her in all of her womanly glory and he couldn't help but admire the balance of strength she possessed in those lean and toned muscles as well as an undeniable femininity. She was biting her lip again, watching him take her in with hungry eyes. Her knees were still drawn together, covering her most private of places and she didn't think she could wait any more for him to continue at such a slow pace.

Fortunately, Makoto stepped in, releasing her wrists at last and bringing his hands to the inside of her thighs, coaxing her to spread them wide open and settle back against him fully. Should could feel the wash of cool air over her burning core and shuddered slightly as her boyfriend grazed a finger over her as well, curious to see just how wet she was after being forced to endure Haru's caresses.

The sapphire eyed boy groaned aloud at his first look at the redhead's womanhood, the plump lips glistening with juices and the fleshy inner folds within, contracting slightly with her every breath. The candy colored hairs surrounding her mound were neatly trimmed and he mused that he had never been with a natural redhead before.

"Jeez Kou, you're dipping." The man behind her rasped as he felt her plentiful juices against his fingers. The tone in his awed voice made it apparent that he found her soaking center to be incredibly sexy.

She whimpered slightly as she felt her lover's fingers continue to play over her opening and couldn't help but notice Haru was watching Makoto's movements intensely.

Suddenly, he pressed a digit to either side of her slit and spread them in a V, forcing her drenched lips to part as well.

"Ugh…Makoto!"

Kou couldn't stop herself from crying out as she felt him open her up. The muscles deep with in her rippled as they prepared to clamp down on whatever object invade her slick passage.

Haru gazed for a moment at the sight Makoto offered him, reaching around from behind to hold her open for his viewing pleasure. He could see the little pink button above her opening, now swollen with need and promised himself he would give it the attention it deserved.

Looking up, he gave the girl a devastatingly sexy smirk that made her stomach flip flop and her vaginal muscles clench. He shifted his gaze to Makoto as well, including him in what he said next.

"Thank you. This is the best present I could have received."

Makoto smirked, knowing full well that all three of them were benefiting from this.

The redhead was about to respond but the words escaped her when Haru dipped his head and let his tongue lap over the skin high on her inner thigh, licking up the juices that had leaked from her.

"You're delicious Kou."

Well, she was glad she thought so, because he was welcome to taste her as much as he wanted.

His hands went to her thighs were Makoto's had been, forcing her legs to stay spread wide as Makoto continued to open her up with his fingers for his best friend.

Now that Kou had the use of her hands once more, she wasted no time in tangling them in his thick raven locks, enjoying the silky texture against her fingers as his tongue continued to trace patterns over her inner thighs, occasionally grazing her pussy lips and searching to lick up every drop of feminine fluid that escaped from her.

"Mmm…Haru-senpai." Kou cooed, watching his head nestle between her legs as he sampled her and tugged gently on his hair to let him know she wanted that tongue to touch her somewhere else, somewhere higher…deeper…

The dolphin lifted his head and she could see glistening traces of her juices on his lips and she grew even more excited knowing the man she had wanted to touch her for so long was finally doing so and clearly enjoying it.

"Are you ready for me?" he whispered huskily, even though he already knew the answer.

"What do you think?" Kou smiled, the cool seductress in her showing through once more. However, her demeanor fell to pieces when she felt something warm and flexible probe her entrance, slipping past Makoto's fingers that continued to keep her spread and enter her throbbing body.

"Ahh…oh God…yes!" she moaned, immediately arching towards his touch and throwing her head back against Makoto's shoulder. She could hear him chuckle softly at her wanton display before anchoring his free hand in her hair to hold her steady as his lips descended on her neck once more.

She was lost to the world now as she had two dangerous men pleasuring her body and tried not to rip Haru's hair out by the roots as he did something exquisite with his tongue inside her.

As much as she hated to admit it, she was glad they had forced her to start slow, because the way things were looking now, she was going to be in for a long night.

* * *

><p>I know I'm a tease, I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to be. ::laughs hysterically at the thought of writing this AND studying:: but maybe a little review love will help? Please? I really appreciate the favorable response this story has gotten so far and I hope it continues up to the end. Thanks so much for reading guys!<p> 


End file.
